


On Call

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deep throat, F/M, Facial, Oral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-12 01:04:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13536375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: Trying to keep face while receiving calls is a job in of itself when being sucked off out of sight.





	On Call

**Author's Note:**

> Haaaaa this was made after a conversation with my friends and thus voila! I had fun writing this on my tumblr sinfultrails a lot like guuuuhaaaa.
> 
> Hope you get a laugh out of it ^^

Honestly, what possessed either of them that this was going to be a fun idea was a mystery. 

Lotor covered his mouth quietly, as he was trying to keep his breathing steady and shaking slightly as he was recovering from that last call he just ended. He pushed his hair back, panting softly as his ears lower. 

“Mmmmm….Acxa….” he hissed.

Oh that mouth of hers was absolutely heavenly around him. He looked down at her, gripping at his own hair and moaning quietly. She gently had her hands on his thighs as he just leaned back in his chair to enjoy how her tongue lapped at the tip of his cock and lightly massaged the underside.

His console beeped to indicate he still and some calls remaining. He took in a deep breath and tried to compose himself—resisting the urge to grunt and gasp when she took more of him in his mouth—fixing his hair and clasping his fingers before answering,

“Ah, Narti what have you to report?”

His eyeless general petted Kova lightly before she turned her face towards the screen as if ‘looking’ at him. Calmly she tapped at the console and brought up her reports on the comet ships for him and their progress.

“Ah excellent, thank yoooooOoUu….!” 

In that moment, Acxa had lightly dragged her teeth up his length before giving the head of his cock a kiss.  
Narti stopped her petting and Kova looked up with narrowed eyes.

“…Ahem. F-forgive me, there’s—ahem—a um, chill in the air, yes,” he smiled to hide his obvious lie, as he resisted the urge to buck into Acxa’s mouth, “Please do continue to keep me uUUUUUuuupdated in the ships. Over and out!”

Narti just continued to remain in place with Kova looking at him with his eyes squinting further. She then shook her head, gave a dismissive wave before turning the screen off.

Lotor slumped forwards, panting and gasping “Nnngaaaaarrrgh quiznak….you…you…..”

He could feel her smug smirk around his cock as she slowly takes more of him in her mouth. He shivered and gasped, covering his mouth with a muffled gasp…

….before the beeping of another call reaches him. He growled and then took in a deep, shaky bracing breath and once again answered.

“Yes?”

“ _Prince Lotor, Zethrid reporting in. Ezor and I have successfully gotten more concentrated quintessence—”_

Lotor bit his bottom lip and blushed hard when he felt Acxa deep throating him. It was taking everything inside him to not to just grab a handful of her hair and start to fuck her pretty mouth until her lips were bruised…..

_“Um….sir?”_

“Hmm?!” He jumped a bit and blinked looking at Zethrid and trying to maintain an attentitive look.

” _Are you…..feeling ok? You look a little flushed and…..well distracted.”_ She looked at him with genuinely concerned look as her ears lower a bit.

He sighed, trying not to make it sound shaky “Ah..y-yes…simply stress. I think once I end this call I’ll ta-aaaaake another yes, a-a-aaaaaand then go and r-rest…”

Zethrid raised a brow when the Prince covered his mouth, and shook a little.

“ _Ah…ok then. Make sure you rest well sir_ ,” Zethrid turned the screen off. 

Lotor growled and leaned back to look down at Acxa in a mix of irritation and pleasure, his ears lowered

“You….quiznaking.....tease….”

She looked up, her cheeks flushed as she hollowed them out to suck harder on him in response. He gasped, his brow creasing as a soft groan escapes him. He bit his bottom lip as he gently slipped his hand through her hair—-

_Beep beep beep…!_

Ah right….duty calls.

He pulled his hand away and clasped his fingers. He took a moment to steady himself—or attempt to—before answer.

Haggar’s scowling face appeared on the screen. His eyes twitched as she narrowed her eyes at him.

“ _Prince Lotor_ ….”

“Witch,” he hissed, gritting his teeth a bit, 

Of all the people….

_“You have been neglecting your duties as emperor of this emperor. You must return to the main fleet if you wish to continue to hold your position_..,”

“Is that supposed to be a threat?” His voice grew a little rougher as he narrowed his eyes at her.

_“You know I don’t make threats boy.”_

He grits his teeth harder in a mix of anger and pleasure when he felt Acxa start bobbing her head up and down, feeling how her throat clenched around his throbbing member. He could feel her fingers massage and rub his saliva slicked base and slowly groped and fondle his balls. 

He could already feel himself getting close….

_“Hmmmm…is something in your mind my Prince?”_

He glared at the witch “Why do you ask?”

“ _You seem unfocused on our conversation,”_ She narrowed her eyes at him “ _What could possibly have you attentions so…divided?”_

He took in a sharp breath and glared at her. He had half a mind to stand up and let her see what was going on….

“…..Do not bother me with such trivial matters witch,” he hissed as his upper lip curled into a snarl, “Now go away.”

He disconnected the call before he rerouted future calls to go straight to vocal messages before he gripped Acxa’s hair and pulled her head back.

Acxa coughed and gasped looking up at him with those watery blue eyes of hers before he started to pump himself.  
“P-Prince…”

“Shhhhh….stay like that…” he hissed, breathing heavy and hoarse as he pumped himself, making sure he face was close enough, “Just…like….that…”

Acxa gasped as warm cum spurts and dribbled on to er pretty face. She blushed harshly, biting her lips as she felt it stain her face, dripping down her cheeks and over her chin.

Lotor breathed heavily, before he slumped down with his forehead resting on the console before he took in his handiwork. 

He smiled a little before he gently reached up and wiped some of the mess from her face. He beautiful loyal Acxa….how had he ever gotten so lucky to gain such a gem under his command as beyond his understanding….

“How are you so perfect?”

She blushed at his compliment before resting her head on his thigh. She smiled a little as she caught her breath.

“I should be asking you that, my prince.


End file.
